A control device for an elevator is known from EP 0 832 838 A1, which makes it possible for an occupant to provide for a visitor, immediately when a building door is opened, an elevator car which conveys the visitor exactly to the correct floor of the occupant without either the occupant or the visitor having to actuate a button for use of the elevator.
A method is known from JP 04 032470 A or FR 2 744 435 A in which a call for an elevator is initiated when a person is identified via, for example, an identification card when entering a building. In the process, any potential authorization of the person is checked so that the elevator is only called if the person is authorized.